


i hate the way i love you

by The_gay_demon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: By. Dick, Dick hates bruce, Forced Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Smut, but also loves him, he dont want to be the batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If your not into Bruce/ dick don't read</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I want what I can't have, you

**Author's Note:**

> If your not into Bruce/ dick don't read

Dick Grayson follows Bruce down an alley. He is upset, crying. And why? Ahead of him a beautiful lady on the arms of the man who took him in after his parents death. He asked himself why he was so upset about the girl on Bruce's arm or the fact Bruce was on a date.  
A deep regret rushes over him as he comes to a stop and see's Bruce push the lady against the car in a make out session. Until she drags him into the car.  
Dicks heart went to hopefully she will decline his offer but no, who wouldn't? Bruce was just keeping up his reputation as a playboy. But Dick has asked him to stop bringing strange females into the house.  
Well he didn't have a females in the house. Bruce looked out the window at him mouthing "I'm sorry"  
Dick feels a tear go down his cheek "why do I even care when all you do is break me into a thousand pieces" Dick walks home alone upset not enough to fully cry not yet.he sits in his room which is across Bruce's he waits up for him.

 

"I thought you hated midnight whores" Dick says he holds a bottle up to him. Dick was drunk  
"Why did you follow and why did you wait up for me"  
He starts to cry "to hopefully hear you say you didn't fuck her" he downs the bottle but Bruce only nodded he did and Dick downs the rest of the bottle and throws it  
"God damn it Bruce, did you think of me when you pushed her against the car or decided to fuck her do you not notice the shit I deal with to be by your side, the training and for what? Huh can you tell me"  
Bruce is silent.  
"Because I was jealous of that girl I wanted to be held by you exactly like that I want you to show me the emotions you do with your whores because I'm in love with you and I just want you"  
Bruce looks at him "I feared this would happen. That you would love someone you can't have"  
Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce waist "why can't I have you " Bruce pushed him away and dick trys to get closer, crying "I just want you"  
"No I'm too old and its wrong now get off"  
Dicks grips to tightly and Bruce Push's him off and dick hits the wall dick picks himself up "just tell me you don't love me and ill go to my room"  
Bruce looks him in the eye "I don't love you" but it was a lie. "Your lying to me Bruce tell me the truth"  
Bruce glares at him "I don't now go to bed"  
Dick runs to his room not convinced.


	2. awkward dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like these so much leave a comment of an idea of a fanfic you want or want more of!

Dick has had a hard time coping with Bruce but he don't care right now because right now he is doing things to clear his head.  
Falling from a bridge and into a river. He hears footsteps to the bridge. And a voice he recognized speaks "master Dick, master Bruce would like to talk to you" Alfred said   
"No thanks I don't want to see him unless I have to save him"   
"You have been gone for three months come home for a night at least for me I kind of miss your smart ass mouth"   
Dick climbs up the rope and nodded "only for you " they walk back.

Bruce looks up to the other side of the table where Dick sits down. Dicks heart flutters at him but slightly cracks.   
"Glad you can make it since you are really late to supper" Bruce cuts off a piece of steak and puts it his mouth and chews. Alfred gives Dick his food and Dick eats it. "So anything happen when I was gone?" Bruce smiles "yes many things have changed but I wish to tell them to you alone" he just nodds in fear to be alone with him he might just kill him for running away.

Dick walks into his room and finds Bruce on his bed sitting up "we need to talk" he springs up and locks the door he was going to get yelled at but he don't care.  
"What the hell do you want from me huh? To break my heart again?"   
"I want to know where the hell you been since the last three months"   
"Everywhere that I went where I didn't have to deal with you! Even though you lied and said you don't care I may not believe it but if its the Truth then I left because I can't deal with the pity you give me everyday well what do you pity me now " Dick pushed bruce on the bed and kissed him "don't pity me love me Bruce please" Bruce pushed him off


	3. bets

" what the hell do you even want from me huh all I do is follow you around and be your puppet you say jump and I ask how high"  
" what do you want from me I gave you all I can and you want more. You are a selfish child and I don't have anytime for your games"  
Dick sits back on his bed " I'm not playing games with you I just want you your exactly what I can't have but your all I can think about.. I don't want to be the batman I want to be WITH the batman.. Tell me Bruce after all these years you don't love me kiss me and tell me you don't feel a thing and I will walk out and you will never see me again. Please Bruce " Dick nuzzles into Bruce's neck until Bruce pulls his head up and kisses him tenderly his soft lips made him continue the kiss and pulled him on top until Bruce realized what he was doing . he pushed dick off of him and dick smiles.  
"See you do love me Bruce"  
Bruce gets up to leave but dick grabs his sleeve and pulls him and he fall on top of him on dicks bed.  
"We can't do this its considered rape" Bruce looks into his eyes.  
"Bruce I will do the things to you then you only enjoy it" Bruce glares at him.  
"No"  
"How about a. Bet you want me here I want you in every way I stay but only if I get Bruce Wayne" Dick smirks  
"OK fine we have ..a deal" Bruce regretfully said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know I have more than a few errors on this fanfic sorry about that. My phone shattered and is not working at all so I have to use a phone my mom let me have until I get a new one. And the keybored is awful so this will be poorly typed like the others but worse.

Bruce sits at the end of the bed   
"So are you going to tell me what you want or do you expect me to know everything "   
Dick steps out the bathroom. He wore a robe with little to nothing on under it   
"Bruce how can you be so mean all the time it must make you grumpy. Here let me rub your back" Dick gets behind Bruce but he grabs his hand and stops it.  
"Stop acting like a cute boy who doesn't know any better and tell me what you want because I know you want sex. So why haven't you made me. Do it stop playing coy"   
Dick looks at him sadly "I don't want you to be forced and tell me to leave you are right I do want sex but I want it with the man who loves me. The most and you... Have no reason to do such things I don't want to force the man I love to fake the love he don't have for me but I have to. you would never do this out of you're free will so if You don't want me here I'll leave but if you want me to stay I want a relationship"  
He takes off his robe with nothing on under. Dick looks at him "do You want me Bruce please love me" he sits on Bruce's lap and kisses him "I can tell you like this Bruce I'm sitting on it you can't lie to me" he grinds on his lap and Bruce moans lowly. As Dick smiles and pulled Bruce's pants off along with the boxers he smiles. "So I was right you do like this.... Tell me you love me and I Will make you feel. A lot better"   
Bruce couldn't say it, it was already wrong what they were doing what if people knew. What if they got caught so many what if's but he couldn't stop himself. "I love you but we shouldn't do these things yet you are a virgin"   
"Actully no I am not some things happened last year and I got used but it don't matter I forgave the person" Dick kisses Bruce's neck and has a trail all the way down his chest. He looks at the penis and licks it Bruce pulls him up to him and kisses him. Dick looks into his eyes "you know what I want from you" he nods and flips the boy onto the bed and hovers over him "you want me to fuck you" he holds up the boys legs and rubs himself on the boys opening.  
Dick moans and holds onto him "there is lube on the side table use it so I won't hurt as bad "   
Bruce looks over and grabs it and puts it where it. Should be he leans and kisses Dick when he pushes himself inside. Dick let's out. Muffled scream yeah it hurt but then Dick started to moan louder and Bruce bit the boys neck and shoulders it felt better than any woman he has been with. "Can I be on top" Dick moans and Bruce sits him on top which felt better that before. The bed starts to rock back and forth and the moans grow louder. "Bruce I feel something coming closer" he moans louder "my spot Bruce please hit it" Bruce flipped them over once more and thrust deeply inside him and Dick clawed his. Back as much as he could causing blood "I'm going to to" before Dick could say it Dick climaxed and so did bruce.  
Dick smiled "that was better than last time I had sex"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to throw in Jason Todd/ New robin and Dick grayson as nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end this soon but on the bright side I want 15 chapters

Nightwing smiles getting closer to batman with out being caught he looks beside him to see a little boy in a robin outfit.  
"So you replaced me" he says blowing his cover but he already knew.  
"NIGHTWING" the boy nearly screamed. and dick looked closer he could tell who it was   
"Hi Jason " he mutters and Jason pouts "how did you already know it was me.."   
"Nightwing we need to talk in private" Batman said he was as serious as ever.  
Dick trys to hide his feelings especially knowing Bruce would want to talk about this.  
"How about you can go fuck off I didn't. Come here to talk to you I came to see the New boy wonder" it hurt dick to even talk about it he was raged but hid it because he wanted Jason to believe he was proud of him and in a way he was in another he had a lot of emotions to deal with. He had to go home and do something to get his mind off it.   
Robin hugged Nightwing "will you come home tonight I really need to play games with someone since Alfred don't have much time playing just cleaning up"   
He smiles "I don't know I am pretty busy at home" he lies. Jason was a sweet boy caused trouble but what kid didn't?  
Batman says it again "we need to talk"   
And Nightwing nods knowing what he was getting himself into.   
They leave for home. A dsyfuctional home but home.

Dick hadn't been in his room in a week and looking at it all he missed all those times He took for granted. Bruce opens the door to see Dick naked with a towel wrapped around him he slightly blushes "Jason went to bed. Already he missed you and heard a bit from the fight we had"   
Dick looks at him a lot of emotion he held for him anger, love, lust, sadness but this time he was really hurt "do you still want to know who took my virginity is this why you had to talk to me so Damn much" dick took off the towell   
"Do you remember this body Bruce." he waited for a response "yes we had sex a week and a half ago" it took a lot to admit it and he still felt ashamed.  
"Think further back some a year a go when a girl you came home with you didnt get any from her but than you visited my room and knowing that I liked you.. You used that to toy around with me you asked me what I wanted in the whole world and I said to be with you and for the night I was you couldn't stop touching me and knowing how. To turn someone on. You didn't call me. My name no you called me by hers you acted like I was her and that was the worse part the next day I dressed you while you were passed out and told you got drunk and fell asleep in my bed. Dealing with the fact that you used me and I'm able to forgive you but this replacing me hurts more I don't want to live in your shadow anymore you don't have to deal with the bet anymore I'm leaving" Dick sighs and starts to cry. And Bruce trys to hug him "I didn't know I did such a thing" Dick pushs him off "you know what Bruce one day you will have no one to love because you have lost me and soon Jason would get used too"


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce grabs Dicks arm and spins him around "Dick don't leave. This isn't what it seems to be you were gone and I needed someone's help"   
He looks at him and shakes his arm free.   
" save it for someone who cares I did but I will not have my heart shattered again. You know Bruce when I met you I thought 'wow he must have a huge heart to care about me or my parent's' but no that smile you gave me was fake WhY am I here Bruce huh? What did you see in me that I didn't."   
He waits for his answer. Bruce can't even look him in The eyes he simply mutters.  
"Myself, you reminded me....Of me"  
Dick sighs he felt guilty and hated what he said earlier "look Bruce I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross a line I am upset you just replaced me I just wish my parent's never died. That way I was never a burden to you"   
"You were never a burden to me Dick"   
"Than explain this what relationship is this?"   
Bruce was quit. He really didn't know what to say or do "what do you mean?"   
"I mean how do you see me as I know you don't love me the way I love you"  
"I don't know how I see you just don't leave the bet can still be active.. If I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life don't Leave now.. Please stay"   
"Think about what I am Bruce to you and when you understand my love for you I will stay but if you continue to not understand I will never come back" Dick turns to walk away But is pulled closer to bruce. Not into a hug but into a kiss. Dick was convinced bruce was just playing with his heart.


	7. Kiss me like  you mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H'm an actual love confession I see...

"you wicked old man all you do is toy with the ones that you take in " Dick pushes him away . And Bruce looks a bit hurt but Dick won't allow his feelings get in the way "you show me no attention unless I try to have sex with you"  
"I didn't ask for you to hop on me like a sex crazed bunny"  
"I didn't go after it until you took advantage of me"  
There it was again . the harsh tone of the once adolescent child he adopted to be a son to become the detective he was now and how he actually did love him but like a cage he can always get out and find something to love it will feel the worst pain and Bruce feared that Dick would be the one to get hurt the worst since Bruce loved him back.   
"I'm sorry I wish I stopped your parents death so that you don't feel the way you do now"  
Bruce looks down.  
"what do you mean "  
"hurt you look like the sky crashing down all around. You" Bruce steps closer   
"not the sky the earth I can feel it crumbling underneath me and I have no tightrope to hold on to just falling and nothing I can do or say about it"  
"what about this" Bruce kisses him and pushes him against the wall "I will love you the way you want but in the public eye it can't happen people will find out the truth " and on that note dick nods it was understandable "no more girls" Bruce smiles "no more girls "


	8. Love thats not faked

It was snowing and dick lays in bed a arm drapes around him. The man he loved.  
Dick looked around to see Bruces face "wake up bats we need to make breakfast "   
Bruce grunts and turns over "why do i need to get ready for breakfast when i can just eat you "  
Dick blushes and moves his black hair out of his face  
The morning was great but night the birds come out 

 

Being captured was not on dicks agenda especially by twoface who nocked him out cold

Dick wakes up tied up "well its great of you to join us" said twoface   
Dick is horrified when he pulled out a bat.

 

Dick is bleeding in a dark room.   
"now all ask again and you have to to say it to my face "  
"which one ?" Dick smirked and was hit again in the face . Dick spits out blood  
"who is batman ?!"  
"i will never tell you "   
Two face looked annoyed then hit him again "i think i can tell a joke or two then good night little bird" twoface left and later on dick was draged to a nother unknown place .


End file.
